A Klaine Fan-Fic
by thatsmegleek
Summary: Kurt and Blaine were just two boys in a coffee shop...will it turn into something more?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note [Because I just fucking can]

MY FIRST KLAINE FAN-FICTION!

SORRY IT IS LIKE NOT IN STYLE THIS YEAR!

From Kurt's Point Of View. Tell me If you like it or not, I won't continue if you don't. Maybe just another chapter though anyway. Enjoy!

So, I've been hanging with this guy, I have a huge crush on, I have erections just looking at him, with his curly hair and chocolate brown eyes. This is like our 100th time out to coffee, is it a DATE? Well, I've been flirting with him for like the past 12 days, and he hasn't picked up the hint, or been flirting back, or at least I don't think he does. And I never asked him out or tell him that I love him. Because he CLEARLY isn't interested in me. I'm not his type, I am a gay stereotype. I knew it.

"Hey Kurt" Blaine say's interrupting his thoughts, staring into his blue eyes.

"H- Hi B-Blaine" Kurt says not realizing he is stuttering. I look down to the bulge in my skinny jeans. Thinking, he said Hi to me.

"Ready to get Coffee?" Blaine asks, looking at Kurt's bulge as he stands up.

I follow Blaines eyes, embarrassed, red seeping onto my face. "Uh," I respond nervously.

"I'll bring our coffees here!" Smirking at the thought that he could do that without even trying. Blaine turns around.

"B-But, you don't know-" Blaine cuts him off.

"Say's who?" Blaine answers. Kurt smiles. "You-You know my coffee order?"

"Of Course silly! We had thousands of coffee dates." Turning to the counter to order the coffees. Kurt blushes at the fact he said Dates. I pull out my phone to text Mercedes, and tell her everything.

"One Espresso, extra foam" Blaine says handing Kurt his coffee. "You really do-" I start blushing.

We drink our coffee In silence, then Blaine opens his mouth to talk, but nothing comes out. I keep sneaking peeks at him. Finally Blaine comes out and says- "I love you Kurt" and instantly covering his mouth realizing he said it. I blush, my mind racing- Am I fucking dreaming? Or did he just- "I love you too" I say trying to organize my thoughts.

"You really?" Blaine asks blushing more. "Hell Yes, I thought it since day 1" I reply. Overly excited thinking he thought, I Didn't like him.

"So, wanna go out sometime? A movie perhaps?" Blaine asks me looking into my eyes for an answer.

"I-" I start drinking a sip of coffee keeping him in suspense. "I'd love too"

Blaine gets excited. "So, wanna go to a romantic comedy or a scary movie."

"Hmm," I answer thinking a Romantic comedy is really sad thinking about Blaines arm around me for comfort. Yet a scary movie is well, scary. And the thought of me curling up onto Blaines lap right on top of-

"Well?" Blaine says impatiently interrupting my thoughts.

"The scary one, those are more in style." Blaine smirks at me with his sexy chocolate eyes. Man, can I get lost in those.

"Friday Night- I'll pick you up." Blaine says. I look at him shocked.

"Tomorrow's Friday how are you-?" I ask. "I couldn't wait any longer-" He replies, neither of us could believe what he just said.

I'm overly happy thinking someone couldn't wait to watch a movie with me. "Okay," I reply standing up to leave. "But you may want this," I say slipping him my number on a napkin. I still can tell he is starting at it. I turn to leave and strut out, giving him some ass to look at.

I just wait by the phone until tomorrow night…


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note- Well someone didn't get any reviews! I knew it wasn't in style in 2014, but I will still continue- Just in case some are reading it.**

Finally the phone rang- I look at the caller id pop up on my screen- Unknown Caller Damn it! I forgot to ask for his number maybe this is him….

"Hello Kurt Hummel Speaking." I say normally just in case it isn't Blaine.

I hear muffling on the other side, "Just What I wanted to hear." I hear his voice and my heart melts it _is_ Blaine. And_ he_ wanted to hear _ my_ voice.

"So, are we still up for tonight, if you don't want to drive me I can ask my-" I say in a run-on sentence before he cuts me off.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" He says this time I think he _knows_ he made my heart melt.

"You know exactly what to say to make my heart melt Anderson." I say regretting it. Oh my fuck why the hell did I just say that? It's our FIRST DATE! Oh My. What if he- once again I'm cut off by Blaine.

"Like you don't do the same." Wait, _I _make _ his _heart melt too. I feel a slight erection coming on.

"Oh My God, Blaine. You don't even know what you do to me." I respond, now this was the erection speaking.

"Actually I do know, I kinda saw yesterday, not that I was-" Blaine pauses for a minute and I feel a wave of red flush over me. "Fine I admit, I do look like, A LOT. Oh My Fuck why did I just-" This time I cut him off, "Don't Worry, It's my skinny jeans." I say, my erection creating a bulge in my pants.

"Okay, well if I wanna get to Lima to pick you up I'd better leave now, I'll be there in a few."

"Kay bye." I respond. But honestly I don't wanna hang up, I love hearing his voice and the erections he gives me.

"Bye Babe" he says and hangs up. My heart melts that he called me Babe. But what do I wear…


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note- I just found out how to see How many views I get and well I have 49! Thank you ! I know my last Chapter was short, but it just seemed perfect to end it there and keep the suspense. Don't be afraid to write reviews, don't like something tell me. Kay? And a special thanks to- Starrygazey for being my first and only follower and for writing a review. :)- Smiles to her. **

I chose to wear a pair of bright red skinny jeans and a black collar shirt buttons, not buttoned. Black and red are sexy colors so I decided to look sexy while Blaine holds me.

I hear a knock at the door, it's Blaine.

I swing the door open. "Hello Blaine" I say as he looks up and down at my clothing items, a little embarrassed from what he picked out. Yellow skinny jeans and a red shirt. Well, at least he is wearing skinny jeans it shows off his- I got cut off.

"Ready?" He asks politely.

"Yup." I say as I lock the door behind us. I would kiss him but I don't wanna move too fast. But those lips and sexy chocolate eyes.

He pulls open the passenger door for me and closes it after I am in securely. He races over to the other side and starts up the car. He stares into my eyes and looks at my lips- I know they aren't that kissable so I slowly lick my bottom lip. "As you said before, You don't know the things you do to me" He tells me and after he puts his eyes on the road and pulls out of my driveway, my eyes dart down to below the waist. A bulge. I didn't even know I was capable.

He puts on the radio, I was guessing pop, new music, but it was a radio station for _musicals._ I smile from cheek to cheek. The song playing is Defying Gravity. I can't help it but to sing along, then a familiar voice chimes in, Blaine is singing too. My heart just…_melts. _How does he even know this song? Did he- No he couldn't possibly. Did he learn it for _me?_ My thoughts are automatically cut off my Blaine's sweetness.

"Do you wanna head to BreadStix before the movie?" Blaine asks as sweet as ever.

"You don't have to-" I begin but then he stares at me with his Chocolate eyes, "I mean, I'd love to." I say with a smile starting on my face.

We pull into BreadStix and I begin to open the door, but I stop.

"Wait!" Blaine says in a needy voice, I had a feeling he meant to ask me this all night. I pull into the car and look at Blaine with questioning eyes.

Blaine leans in and stares at me and whispers, "I love you Hummel." But before I respond he kisses me and fireworks were just happening. Afterwords, I just sat there speachless. Blaine looked embarrassed. "Im sorry-" he begins but then I lean in and kiss him, at first he was shocked but then he started to kiss me back. I admit, I loved it.

We both exit the car awkwardly. We enter holding hands the whole way. Damn! We don't have reservations. But then Blaine says "Anderson for Two?" What a second- he planned this without even knowing I'd say yes! He is just to sweet. We get a booth, I assume to be able to hold my hand and well, kiss me.

The waiter comes over to our table, "Well what could I get ya today?"

"Can I have the spagetti?" Blaine asks his eyes wandering over to me.

The waiter scribbles it down. "Sure thing, and you sir?" The waiter's eyes wander over to me as well.

"Same Please" I answer. And I look over to Blaine swooning over a common interest.

"What would you like to drink?" Blaine asks for a Cherry Coke and I ask for Sparkling Seltzer.

"Be back in a few." The waiter says and takes the menu's.

I look over at Blaine, "I'll pay." But Blaine gives me a death glare. Then he says- "The cuter one never pays." My heart continues the melting process.

"Well, then I'll just have to buy you desert and consessions at the movie." I say, but I knew it wouldn't be even.

Blaine smirks. "Sound's like a plan." He replies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note- Every authors note I will update you on views! Man, I have a lot! Thank you! I really hope you like it! Tell me what you want to see, and maybe it will just get in ;) Well now I have 52 views! Thank You Lots! :) and more smiles to Starrygazey! **

We finish up eating and then head to a drive in theater, romantic as ever. And it just so happens that is cold outside! I can already imagine his arm around me.

The scary movie is titled- "Zombies on Parade" Really Blaine.

We are like 20 minutes in when it starts to get scary. Blaine must of saw me either shivering or being scared because I felt and arm on my shoulder. I look at Blaine and our eyes meet as I give him a thanking look. I cuddle next to him and dig my head into is shoulder. And he responds my putting his head on top of mine. Now we are 35 minutes into the movie when Blaine pulls me closer and puts me on his lap, has he been reading my dreams- or just having the same ones? While I'm cuddling and sitting on Blaine's lap, I feel Blaine's erection and I know he felt mine because mine is right on his knee, we both glance at each other and I knew he kept looking at me so I would assure him he wasn't going to fast, we have like 20 minutes left of the movie and Blaine whispers- "My parents aren't home tonight, wanna sleep over?"

I knew what he wanted to do and since it was going to be my first time I replied – "I'll have to ask my dad or have Finn cover for me but no funny business, I'm still a virgin." I just had a feeling and knew that Blaine wasn't but then he squeezes me and whispers, "So am I" and I turn around giving him the – Bitch Please look.

"What?" he replies, this time he isn't whispering.

"I just figured you were just so-" I pause and Blaine takes offence. "Appealing, I'd figure all the guys would want to, You Know," Now I can tell Blaine took this as a complement.

"I thought the same thing when you told me you were still virgin too." He replies tugging me closer to him by the stomach.

"But I still think we should wait, it would be a special experience for both of us." I reply.

"Ok, I was feeling kinky tonight that's all, I never want to move too fast or hurt you Kurt, I hope you know that." He tells me, and I can tell by his eyes he meant it.

"And you wonder why I love you." I tell him and I kiss him, it was only our third kiss, and we felt as if we could do it whenever, we both know it would be okay. I love it.

After the movie is over I call my dad and ask if I could crash at Blaine's

"Well, I didn't meet the parents, and well, I never really met the kid."

"Dad, we won't be sleeping in the same bed." I lied.

"Oh, well then be home tomorrow, Okay?" he says sounding as if someone picked up a piano that was dropped on him.

"Kay dad I love you!" I say. "Love you more" Burt replies and then hangs up.

"Looks like I'm crashing at your place tonight" I tell Blaine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note- Update on Views- 93. Thanks Alot and don't forget to review and tell me if they are good or if the suck. Also tell me if I should keep going and what you would like to see. :)- Smiles to guess who- Starrygazey once again. Also smiles to pinkwitch20 for following me! You guys are the best! Question- Should I make the chapters longer, shorter, or keep them the same?**

We are driving to Blaine's house and I never went here before, this is our first date after all.

I didn't know whether he lived in Lima or near Dalton. Since I met him 'spying' on the Warblers. And he goes to Dalton.

We were still in Lima so I told Blaine, "I really, _really_ loved tonight it was just perfect."

Blaine blushed. "I'm really glad you liked it Kurt, but the night isn't over yet."

I am shocked. "Blaine the night was PERFECT! You don't need to do anymore than you already did."

Blaine smirks. "It's just 1 little thing."

"What?" I ask curiously.

"Surprise." Blaine smiles at me.

We drive a little bit longer. "Pleaseee tell me." I beg him.

"Whoa, didn't know you would want to know _that_ bad." We pull into a park and it is dark and he sets up a blanket under the stars. Romantic as fuck! "B-Blaine" I say as my voice stops. He took my breath away.

Blaine realized he took my breath away and than he patted the spot on the blanket next to him.

I whispered in his ear after I sat down because all I could do was whisper, "You take my breath away." He smiled- "I know. I'm pretty good at that."

I blushed and smiled down at the ground, we both knew I would be laughing but I _still_ didn't have enough breath for that.

I cuddled up next to him because we both felt comfortable doing so, we didn't get erections anymore. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed me. No he didn't kiss me, we _made out._ He began by putting his hand on my back and started moving it lower seeing if he wasn't going too fast. I gasped. He knew he took my breath away. Then, it got even more romantic he dipped me and then put on the radio- our lips still touching. I decided to make a move, so I took my hands and started picking the gel out of his hair while it uncurled in ruffles. Then I licked his bottom lip and he let out a moan, I didn't know I was capable of making him _moan_. But I liked it. When I was finshed making my move he and I both knew it was his turn. I had a feeling that he was going to make me moan, yet I don't know how or when. Do I have to force it?

He knew exactly how to get to my soft spot, yet _I _didn't. He stopped kissing me on the lips and I admit I was a little confused. Does he not like me?

But then he started kissing my neck and I couldn't help it I let out a moan.

"Blaine...B-Blaine" I said during my moan.

He and I both knew I didn't moan of his name from discomfort, but of pleasure. He worked his way up and bit my ear. I moaned once again. "B-Blaine I-I love you." I said as he continued to kiss my ear. While he was next to my ear he whispered. "I know." And I felt something, It felt like I found my missing puzzle piece, I didn't even have to tell him I loved him he knew.

I was underneath him, and we both knew we weren't going to go too far, but I atleast wanted to see him shirtless, and I knew he wanted to see me more than shirtless, but I knew shirtless would do.

I put my hands underneath his shirt and he gasped. He moaned harder and I felt his erection throbbing on my knee. " Kurt, oh, Kurt. I love you more than anything" he said. My heart melted at the thought I was loved more than _anything_. I pulled off his shirt and he gasped. He then started to work on mine as I looked at his chest, his beautiful sexy chest. Next date, I knew what we were going to do. Wait, this was only our _first_ date. Yet, I felt as if I knew him a lifetime and was ready to do things. Both of us shirtless I pulled away, realizing it was our first date.

"Did- Did I do something wrong?" Blaine askes stressing out. "It was your idea to go-"

I cut him off. "Blaine, it is our first date and I feel like I knew you a lifetime, and I think we are moving too fast, we should have kissed tonight not make out shirtless and on top of each other."

Blaine looks up at me with sorry eyes. "I'm sorry, just everytime I stare into your eyes, I get lost, and when I see your puffy, kissable lips, I just lose it."

I look up at Blaine as if he read my mind. "Me too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note- Okay well, I checked my views it was at 72 and now it is at 109! Thanks guys, it only been an hour or two also so thanks! A special thanks/ smiles to- Starrygazey and pinkwitch20 for being my followers! Also don't fear to review, I'd like them! So, Yeah.**

We sit there on the blanket and just discuss our feelings for each other. And Blaine is being really kind and sweet about it. I thought I was the romantic one but boy was I wrong!

"Kurt, I'm really sorry I know, You deserve better than me, and-" I cut him off right there.

"_I _deserve better than _you?_ No, you got it wrong, you deserve someone better than me." I say with raised eyebrows. This was our first argument and we are fighting over who doesn't deserve who.

"Blaine." Blaine keeps on saying how I deserve someone who goes to my school, ignoring me.

"BLAINE!" I say loudly and Blaine jumps a little bit. "Yes?" Blaine says as sweet as ever.

"Why are we fighting? I love you, I never want to fight with you or leave your side." I say a little shocked that I just said that.

"Really? But I was going to fast and-" I cut Blaine off, "No, you weren't going to fast. _We_ were going to fast."

Blaine looks up at me with loving eyes. "Me too." He says and I was as confused as ever. "What?"

Blaine looks up at me and looks me right in the eye so I knew he meant it. "I also never want to fight or leave or side." I gasp. I'm breathless again. I curl up into his arms again, and we are both still shirtless and Blaine's hair is as curly as ever. We stare out into the moon and sunset. But I ask him,

"Are we like boyfriends?" I ask nervously.

"I sure hope so, but if you don't want to I'd understand" he says staring at the lake.

"I wouldn't like to" I begin and then a continue "I'd love to."

Blaine looks up at me and pecks me on the cheek, knowing he didn't cross the line. "I love you Hummel."

"Same here Anderson" I reply.

We sit here a little while and I fall asleep in Blaine's arms. Next thing I know I wake up in Blaine's car.

I check my hair and make-up. Awe, Blaine played with my hair. My heart melts.

"What Happened?" I ask, scared that Blaine would be mad at me.

"You fell asleep in my arms" He says lovingly. "Cutest thing ever!" He says- calling me cute once again.

"Awe, I'm sorry. Where are we going? Isn't your house near Dalton?" I ask confused.

"No, my house is in Lima, I drive an hour just to go to school, I know It sucks." Blaine says.

"Oh I'm sorry Blaine. I'll go home and if you don't wanna talk to me ever I get it." I ask trembling.

"Kurt are you crazy? You are sleeping at my house! Got it! I'm not mad at you! I love you." He says and I know he meant it and he just took a weight of my shoulders.

We pull into a house that is a block after mine. "Blaine." I begin.

"Yeah?" He asks.

"I live the next block over, I'll walk home tomorrow." I say.

"No you won't. I won't except anything but the best travel for my _boyfriend_" He says emphasizing the word boyfriend.

"I love you" I tell him while I peck him on the cheek.

He unlocks the door and sees a note on the fridge. It says 'Won't be home tomorrow either Blaine. Sorry! You can stay at Wes' or any of your other friend's homes! Love Mom and Dad!'

We both look at each other with huge dopey smiles on our faces. "You can come over if you'd like" I say not even asking my dad.

"I'd love to" He responds. "But where would you like to sleep? I'll take the couch. Only the best for Kurt Hummel!"

"No." I say nervously "I wanna sleep with you." I say hoping he'd wanna sleep with me too.

"Sure!" He says plastering a smile on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note- Well, now I have 146 views! Also, I'll tell you how many I get from 1 random place in this world, so I have 1 view from Sweden! Thank You swedish person! And thanks to Starrygazey and pinkwitch20, once again! Review! :D**

Blaine hops into his pajamas, which was his boxers, but he thought that would be weird so he put on sweatpants.

Finn brought me over some things like my makeup bag and some clothes. He got my back.

"Is there a bathroom I can use? I might be a while." I ask Blaine, as we both know my Mouizerizing routine.

"Sure thing, follow me" he says with a huge smile on his face. He leads me in a guest bathroom, that goes off from the kitchen.

Blaine turns to leave, "Wait, Blaine." I begin.

He turns around his is boyband style. "Yes?" he says with pleasure.  
"Thanks, you are really nice." I tell him blushing at the slightest.

"Well, so are you." He replies and kisses me on the forehead.

I smile as he leaves. I begin my routine, I'm about halfway through when I notice Blaine has been watching me the whole time! He sees me look at him through the mirror.

"Sorry, it's just that you are so cute when you do your routines." He tells me blushing.

"Awe, well I'm almost done. Be up in a few." I tell him, but honestly I didn't want him to leave.

"Can, I wait for you here?" He asks sitting at the edge of the bathtub.

"Sure." I answer, but in my mine it was more like 'SCORE!'

He sits there watching me and smiling the whole time, and then I can't help but to smile too.

I put on my pj's when he leaves. I walk upstairs and I meet Blaine in his room, and again the radio is on musicals.

"Thanks for tonight" I tell him once again.

"I should be thanking you." He looks up into my eyes while he says it.

We both curl up into bed together and he wraps his arm around me and I fall asleep.

I wake up to see Blaine on his laptop still next to me and 2 cups of coffee on the tray with bagels.

He doesn't notice I wake up so I point to the tray and ask "For me?"

He smiles at the fact I woke up and nods. I check the time on my phone and I have 1 hour to get ready and get to Mckinnley. "Thanks!" I say grabbing a cup of coffee and a bagel.

He grabs his and smiles. He waited for me! How cute! I get up and shower and put on my clothes Finn got me for school and text my dad, 'Blaine's taking me to school before he goes to Dalton, I had a bagel and coffee for breakfast! Love u! xx ~Kurt'

After words, not giving my dad a chance to text be back I text Finn 'Thanks for everything you did for me last night! I owe you! Bye! ~Kurt Hummel'

Then I head up stairs and tell Blaine I'm leaving. "Wait! I'm taking you to school!" he says as he slips out of bed fully clothed.

"Ok." I say as a reply. Once we are in the car I get a text from my dad and Finn. I open Dad's first it says 'Ok Honey, be safe! Love u 2' I smile at my phone and tell Blaine it's just my dad being supportive of my decisions. With my phone n hand I ask Blaine for his number. He parks near a curb and puts it in my phone under 'BoyFriend' I smile.

"Thank you!" I say lovingly.

-TIME BREAK-

I forgot about Finn's text until he mentions it by my locker.

"I'm so sorry, Finn" I say noticing he wasn't mad, just worried about me.

"It's cool, just though some bully took it too far!" He says looking down at his hands.

"Sorry Finn, see you in Glee Club!" I reply looking up at him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note- Now I have 161 views. WOW! Thanks Guys! And I have 22 views from the UK! Special thanks to pinkwitch20 and Starrygazey. :D Review and such!**

When my Dad picked me up from school later that day he asked me "How was your date with Blaine?"

"It was okay, I guess." I lied. "So are you and him a thing? Would you like to go out again?" He asks me like he was dying to know.

"Well, I guess, we are like Boyfriends. But, I didn't really like the movie, maybe we could go out to a carnival or something" I tell my dad trying not to talk about Blaine. I mean I don't think he is like into the gay stuff yet.

"So, how's work?" I say getting the topic off Blaine. "Well, it's slow, I'm thinking about picking up a side job so you can go to that Private School you like so much."

"No Dad! Remember your heart-attack! You can't work two jobs at once especially not for _me!_"

Now I'm shouting at Dad. "But-" he says and begins sobbing "Your my little boy! I don't want you to grow up and then like Blaine more than me! And I want to do what's best for you! Because I love you!"

He parks the car and sobs at the wheel. "Dad." I tilt his head so I can look him in the eyes and know that I mean it. "I'll never. EVER! Love anyone more than I love you. And as you said no one pushes the Hummels around." I say still looking him in the eyes.

He is now crying tears of love and hugs me. "And for the record, I'll always love you the most too." He says as he begins to drive us home again.

Before we exit the car, I tell my dad, "Sorry. For the fight in the car. I'm sorry." He looks me in the eye.

"Well what's a life with out fights? Slavery would have never ended without one!" He says in his 'Look on the bright side' attitude.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note- I currently have 232 views! 179 from the USA! [I'm proud to be an American!] Thank You. And Smiles to- :) LuigiMc1997 for following and writing a really sweet review. And reviews are good. :D**

We entered and Carole was preparing us dinner. And Finn was helping her, I normally had to do that but he can do that all he wants, I hated helping her cook.

"Hey Carole!" I say walking into the kitchen. "Smells good!" I say pasting a smile on her face.

"Thank you Kurt, but it would smell better if you cooked." She says still smiling.

"Never." I reply.

She just smiles and continues to cook as I leave. I tell my dad I'm going upstairs to do homework. I race upstairs and then my phone vibrates, A message pops up- 'Text from BoyFriend'. I waste no time and just open my phone to see what Blaine texts me-

He send me a pic of him with puppy eyes and sad fish lips. And then he says, 'I miss you! Ily. Xx' I send him a pic with me with sad face. 'Bae. Ily 2.' I reply and then he texts 'It ok.'

I text him back 'Doing Homework then eating with the family. Call you after.' I honestly felt bad.

I did all my history and then my Dad called me for dinner. I run downstairs, I guess I was really hungry or just wanted to text Blaine.

"Well, someone's hungry!" My dad tells Carole.

Expecting it was Finn she says "Finn dinner will be done in a while just wait for-" She pops her head out of the kitchen realizing it was me and says, "Where's Finn?" She asks pleasantly.

Burt speaks up "This time it was my boy!" He says proud of himself.

Once Finn comes down the dinner is ready and then we eat.

-[Time Difference]-

I finished my homework and it is 10 o' clock and I lie in my bed with my phone in hands and wait for Blaine to text me and it's from Mercedes- at least someone to talk to.

'Can you come over tomorrow? Rachel's coming'

'Sure! I'd love to! Can I invite my boyfriend?' I text realizing they don't know about Blaine yet.

'OMG! You have a boyfriend! I'm so happy for you! Of course! Can't wait to hear/meet him!'

She texted me, but I know she was smiling afterwords.

'Thanks! I'll invite him and Rachel into our chat.' I text so we can all "talk" together.

Before I invite Blaine to the chat , I talk to him on our private chat. I tell him. 'Wanna come with me to Mercedes 2morrow? Rachel's gonna be there.' I see the message, 'Boyfriend is typing' I love seeing that. It just makes my heart feel good.

He types 'Sure! I can't wait to meet them!' I type back almost instantly. 'Wanna join our 'party' chat?' I ask hopefully.

'I'd love to!' He types back faster this time.

'Kay, I'll invite you :)' I click him into our chat. Rachel, Mercedes, and I were literally just talking about him.

Blaine, being as cute as he is says, 'Oh, so you're my boyfriends buddies?' My heart melts from being called his boyfriend.

'Yeah we are and if you mess him up, it's getting ugly.' Mercedes types being as sassy as ever.

I begin to type, 'Mercedes Blaine isn't like that-' and press send after I see what Blaine typed.

'Honestly, I'd never dump him, I love him, He's gonna be dumping me' Oh my fuck! I never want to dump him either. Then Rachel types,

'You must be a really good guy if you met Kurt's standards. He's been talking about you with love eyes ever since he met you.'

I can feel my cheeks getting red. Have I really been talking about him that much? Mercedes finally ends the chat at 2 am, and honestly I'm surprised none of us had nothing to do but talk to each other.

I attempt to fall asleep but it's different without Blaine's arm around me. I use the bathroom and I fall asleep at 3 in the morn.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note- I have 271 views! And 3 are from Peru! Thank you Peru People! And Thank LuigiMc1997 for writing a review and following! (If you write a review or follow you get a shout-out!) So, Yeah!**

Tonight is the party at Mercedes that will consist of 4 people! And we are all going to sleep-over, if we have permission, and hopefully I can bring my twin sleeping bag for me and Blaine!

Mercedes and Rachel always put the boy in another room and, they know I'm a priss so they probably think I just need to sleep fabulously.

I get up and get changed and do my basic moisturizing routine.

While I'm in the relaxing stage a ice cream truck goes by annoying as ever, but it was 6:00 in the morning! What the fuck is wrong with these people?

Before I leave, I ask my dad and Carole if I can sleep over at Mercedes' house.

"Sure, anyone else going?" My dad asks. To avoid talking about Blaine I say,

"Rachel, and maybe Britney." I tell my dad, and as soon as we mention Rachel, he knows he can trust anything Rachel's parents let her go to.

"Yeah, go ahead." He says, acting like it was nothing.

"Thanks Dad, I love you! I'll keep you updated my texting! Bye, see you soon, when I get my sleeping bag" I respond, with a full on out of breath run-on sentence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note- I have 382 views! Thanks! And a shoutout to LuigiMc1997 for writing yet again, another lovely and beautiful review. And I'm starting school soon and not going to be here tomorrow so not many updates. And thanks for my 5 followers! And my 1 favorite from beefers.**

I return back from school super excited for tonight. Today felt like it went on forever! I think I just want to see Blaine. Well, only Carole is home so I explain to her where I am going and such and to tell my dad.

She doesn't know my original sleeping bag so I can pass her without any problems. I have my make-up bag and extra clothes. I get out into my car and begin to pull out, and guess what, That god damn ice cream truck passes me again! I have the urge to get the ice cream just to throw it at their faces but that would be rude and uncalled for. So I head onto the next block and go onto Mercedes' road, South Ward Avenue.

I get to Mercedes' home and not a single car is parked. I double check to see if it is her home and god damn sure, it is! I walk around the house and nope, not marshmallow roasting time. I check my phone to text Mercedes when I see a text from her saying- 'Party is at Blaine's house! His house is epic, he suggested. Need directions?' I reply-

'No, I'll be there soon, I'm at your house, got your text while driving, sorry!' And I rush to my car and right before I turn the key I see a text from Blaine 'Mercedes just told us you would be late, no prob, ily.'

I smile at the text and being as stupid as ever I reply, ':)' Omg, that wasn't lame at all. Oh wait just kidding, it was super lame.

I pull out looking both ways. I pull out all the way when the sane old ass mothe fucking ice-cream truck smashes into the side of my car. That's all I could remember.

**Author's Note- Sorry for the sadness! :( I just felt like I should have some like damage going on. Well, enjoy your suspense!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note- I fit in another chapter I could type and edit! :o Thanks to LuigiMc1997 for not writing just one review, but 2! Whoa, I bet your mind is seriously injured from the blowing up it just did. And thanks beefers for fav-ing it!**

The next thing I knew I was awake in a hospital room and everyone was eating ice-cream. That wasn't low at all for the ice cream man who hit me. Blaine pulls an icecream from a cooler and I could help but how caring that was. I nibble on the ice cream trying not to get Brainfreeze and I honestly felt bad for dragging out everyone from our mini party and more. Alot of people cared. Even the ice cream man stayed.

So let's see who's here. We have Blaine, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana (why the hell is she here?) , Finn, Puck, Mike Chang, and Tina. Now for the adults- My dad, Carole, Cooper- Blaines brother, ice cream man, Both of Blaine's parents and then Mike's dad. It was odd how many people came. And i knew who brought and set up the radio because the musicals station was on. Only one person I know, knows of the musicals station.

I try to start some conversations by saying "Sorry guys, it was my fault all you guys didn't have to come." Then the ice cream man begins "No, it wasn't-" but then Carole cuts him off and rushes over to me and says, "No honey. You need to rest everything, even your voice, you got pretty damaged." I glimpse up to my father who was crying in the corner. I had no chords or anything attached to me so I went up to my dad and hugged him, right then and there even though I was wearing, a hideous hospital gown. And even though I could tell everyone was staring at me and Blaine was looking at how the gown makes my ass 'pop'. My dad was shocked at first but then he hugged me back being happy i was still living and I could walk. Then it hit me, why isn't Artie here, he of all people would be able to support me the most. Then I see his head peeking out from behind Puck, smiling that atleast someone could walk from a car-crash. If it wouldn't be him it would be everyone who was in a car crash.

He rolls up to me next to my hospital bed. He smiles and gives me flowers, and I knew he wouldn't have bought them, word on the street, he was the first here. But they were beautiful daffidills, probably picked quickly from his mother's garden.

Well I guess it was, 'Glad you Survived' present time.

Artie's was just like a get well thing, since everyone knew he was in a rush. The one from my dad and Carole came from the gift shop, as did most of them, but Arties, I personally, liked the best. Blaine's a close second.

Blaine gave me a cassete to go into the radio he brought me and on the label it said, 'Teenage Dream, Performed by Boyfriend' I smiled as he handed it to me and popped it into the radio as soon as I recieved it. The rest were like pillows, mugs and such.

Rachel's and Santana's stood out too, maybe Santana's because I was just shocked she was there. But I suppose she came to support the others, or because I inspired her to come out of the closet.

Rachel gave me the whole collection of every musical performed on Broadway. For some me time. And Santana gave me a slushie, and not in the face either. I suppose that was the metaphor. And then she gave me a 'My Little Pony' and unicorn coloring book with crayons from Britney. I suppose she took them from her own collection.

My eyelids became heavy after a while of everyone watching me sit there so I slept, then I was awoken from a movement of someone climbing into the bed.

My eyes opened automatically, then I saw it was Blaine.

I smiled then mouthed, 'Where's my dad?' and he whispered. Everyone else is sleeping it the waiting room. I got special permission from the doctors, and Mr. Burt Hummel himself."

"How did you do that?" I ask curiously.

"He didn't want you to be alone all night." He says with a smirk.

Still drowsy I nod and sleep on Blaine's muscular arm.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note- I'd like to thank LuigiMc1997 for becoming my groupie, (writes reviews for every chapter) and beefers for following, favoriteing, and writing a review. I have 468 views. Thanks so much! And thank you for the 5 reviews and the 5 followers! **

When I awoke, Blaine was gone. I figured he had to go to Dalton, and the rest of the students had to go to school, and parents at work. But maybe some adults stayed, like my dad. The doctors gave me a 'Walkie-Talkie' type thing to speak to the waiting room, for meals, and such. I used it first to tell the doctors and the people in the waiting room, "Mr. Kurt Hummel has awoke." I knew i was making a scene but who the hell cares?

I prop myself up against the pillows when I notice Artie was napping in the corner of the room. I felt bad, he had perfect attendance and the highest grade in the decade and he is wasting his school day for me.

Then the Audience starts shuffling in. Mercedes was here, but not Rachel- I completly understand, we are like twins.

Then I noticed Tina, Finn, and then Blaine. my heart almost stopped when I saw Blaine, and since they hooked me up to a heart machine everyone else can see my heart was racing. Blaine smirked and rushed over to me, making sure he wasn't the cause of anything bad.

Carole came in and told me my dad was using the restroom, and then said he hadn't used it since last night, in case you woke up. I felt bad, that my dad was sleeping here last night, and didn't even go pee.

And then Blaine's parent's were there, and I figured he told everyone about us, and said that we mean so much to one another.

No presents today- THANK GOD! But they did bring me coffee, and a book. They all know books are my guilty pleasure.

We sat there telling stories about our near death experiences, and the only other one I could think of was when there was a spider in my room.

My dad walked in when I was telling the part where the spider was wrapping up a fly and the sound- Just...nasty. And how I was curled up in the corner until Finn came in and killed both the fly and the spider with just one pound of his huge fist.

My dad couldn't help but laugh. But what he brought me to catch up on, was beyond compare. He gave me my moizerizing kit! Oh my god! I totally forgot. Best Dad Ever right here. And he gave me my tooth-brush and toothpaste as well, but who needs that?


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note- Well, now I have 520 views. :O Thanks bunches! Also thanks LuigiMc1997! For reviewing and telling me nice comments to keep me going. Apparently I have the magic in me. ;) **

Well now if everyone who was here was at school, they would be halfway done. Honestly I miss singing, but I can't sing until next week, when we have Regionals, because my vocal chords got funk on them. Maybe it just appears that way since I have abnormally high vocal chords.

And when Blaine brought us a karaoke machine to sing together, I told him I got some messed up vocal chords. Then he responded,

"You just realized that…..NOW?" And then we both started to burst out laughing.

"You always make me laugh Anderson, even if it is about my voice." I say continuing the laughter.

"At least it isn't pitchy." Blaine responded, and the nurses probably think we are mental doing all the laughing we are doing.

But then out of the blue, Blaine says, "I love you Kurt." I just smile for a bit allowing my heart to warm.

"Love you too." I say remembering our first date. I say this while a 'Teenage Dream' cover is playing.

He leans in and starts to kiss me. I whisper, "Once I'm out of this hospital I think you deserve a treat" and then I wink at him. I felt like my blood pumped into his arms, and I really liked the thought of being inside him, we both know we found our soul-mates, and you don't even have to be dating if you want to have sex, really.

Then he whispers with a smile, "I won't tell anyone. I promise." I could tell he was respecting my privacy.

"Pinky Swear?" I ask with completely honesty.

We link pinkies, and he replies, "Pinky Swear."

We were both alone in the room, so no-one really could hear.

As soon as Blaine leaned back Finn walked in. He tells Blaine, "Uhh, Burt wants you bro."

Blaine looking as scared as ever replies, "Kay." And simply walks out of the room.

Finn turns to me and hands me a card and another slushie, copying Santana. The card is signed by everyone in the Glee Club and then some like Miss. Pillsbury, Sue? [What the fuck?] , and then the Warblers.

I smile, "Thanks Finn, this is nice." Then I begin to slurp my slushie.

"Well, it was my idea, not to brag or anything." He says as his eyes travel the room, studying all the machines I was hooked up to.

"Well, Santana already gave me a slushie." I say trying not to sound too bitchy.

"Damn! I thought I was clever." Finn responds.

We sit there in silence as I continue to drink my slushie.

"Need anything brother from another mother?" He says attempting to be clever again.

"Well, I did finish my book." I say with a hope filled smirk.

"Oh!" Finn begins as if I reminded him of something. "I brought you all the Vogues and Teen Vogues Rachel had, It was my idea, my girlfriends collection."

My eyes lit up. "Where are they?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note- I have 565 views now! That's a lot to me. And thanks to Beefers + LuigiMc1997 for writing multiple reviews and telling me I actually can write! :O! **

"They're in the car, I'll go get them, but I'll send in someone to keep you company." Finn responds.

"Kay" I reply. But who would keep me company? Carole? Dad? Not Dad or Blaine, they are chatting it up. So probably Carole.

I look up and then see Quinn and Puck walk in with their hands linked. So, they are dating now. Nice Combo.

But why would Quinn be here? She rather eat dry chicken eyes then look at me. Her words, not mine.

Puck is the first to speak up, "How you doing, Dr. Fashion?" I smirk, I like my new nick-name, it really suits me.

"Well, I'm fine, yourself?" I ask not really looking for a response.

"Oh, Thanks I'm good." He responds as Quinn walks up to my bed.

"Were you texting while driving?" Quinn asks looking into my eyes. She probably would have been here last night, Puck probably just told her, no one thinks the popular girl cared.

"No. I was hit by a careless driver, I always drive carefully." I tell her being completely honest, and looking into her eyes so she would know.

"Well that's nice, by the way we brought you something." She says pleasantly.

Oh dear god, not more gifts.

"Bring him in!" Puck yells out the door. Who the hell would want to see me?

I think I nearly fainted when _he_ walked in. My heart was racing, blood was pumping. Quinn and Puck brought me John Travolta. A.K.A Danny Zuko on Grease. Rachel is probably jealous as fuck. But he was here for _me._

I sat there breath-less for about 20 minutes, when he spoke up.

"Hey Kurt. I came here to make you feel better. You liked musicals so," He said in his 'New Jersey' accent.

"Thanks." Is all I could manage to get out of my mouth.

"Well, if you want a picture," He responded whipping out his IPhone 4S.

I just nodded as I took out my IPod.

_I_ got a picture with John Travolta. Everyone knows he is as straight as fuck. But, who the hell cares.

He left and my eyes glowed at Puck and Quinn who stood there pretty damn proud of them-selves.

Quinn kissed my forehead and me and Puck fist-bumped goodbye. Finn walked in with two boxes. I thought Rachel only had two or three for a little light reading. Man, she was stocking up.

"Thanks Finn." I say smiling as he hands me a stack from a box.

"Anytime, we are brothers." He tells me in a 'don't you forget' tone.

"Right" I begin. "Brothers."

He took a seat on the chair in the corner of the room and was playing with the hand-sanitizers. Classic Finn.

"Did you see Danny Zuko on the way in?" I ask pleasantly.

"Who the hell is he? Oh, the Grease Lightning dude. Yeah it was my idea." He tells me as he notices how bright my eyes were.

"And you gave something that grand to PUCK?" I ask a little pissed.

"No, he was just here to present it. And all in all you would probably enjoyed the Vogues more."

"You have a point" I say as I flip through the pages of the first Vogue.

I passed a tux that was kind-of like a foot –ball jersey with Finn's number's on the back and I filled around the magazine to show him and said,

"Only Tux we will get you to wear."

"Whoa, I thought they only came in black in white!" He sounded pretty shocked.

"No, they can come in camo, blue, cheetah, ANYTHING!" I respond motherly.

"I better do my research then." He tells me.

"Yet you don't do your homework." I tell him as we both laugh there for a while.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note- I now have 623 views! Big Improvements Guys! You deserve a smile! Here you go- :) And thanks to LuigiMc1997 for writing a really sweet review. They deserve a super smile- :D Smut Warning: Coming Later.**

I've been in the hospital for a week now and I get to leave tomorrow! Back in my own bed, and giving my promises to Blaine. Blaine can't stop talking and texting about it. He told me he has everything. I honestly didn't want to know the details. And we never even saw each other completely naked, so it's more than one first experience. Why the hell did I even say that? Was I drunk?

Blaine walks in and tells me, "I think we are moving too fast. I think we should grind before we do anything to serious, and I am pressuring you into-" I cut him off with a kiss. I begin to lick his bottom lip as he lets out a gasp and allows me inside his mouth. He then whispers to me, "I love you" and then I whisper back, "I love you too."

We stop making out for a while as I use my walkie-talkie.

"Send in anyone who wants to see me. I'm unsure who's even here." Blaine smirks at me holding in the laughter.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"Nothing. Just you sound too professional." He tells me in between laughs.

"Well, that's how Mr. Kurt Hummel always sounds." I tell him as people start filing in.

First comes my dad with tear stains on his clothing and around his eyes. I honestly felt bad for giving him this 'condition'. I look him in the eyes and tell him, "Sorry Dad, I love you, I'd hate to do this to you. Maybe you want to borrow some concealer?" He knew I was telling the truth because I was doing _the_ 'eye thing' that me and Blaine do oh-so often.

"Kiddo. It wasn't your god-damn fault. I just get teary-eyed thinking, I lost one part of my family now I'm going to lose the next." He tells me ignoring the whole concealer part.

"So, about the concealer….?" I ask curiously. My dad starts laughing. "I don't even know what the hell that is." He tells me. I tilt my head back and say, "Oh my god. How do you not?" My dad laughs again because he obviously isn't up with the new make-up or fashion trends like his son.

"I guess you'll have to teach and show me tomorrow." He says with a smile on his face.

"No, I'm teaching you right now. Hand me my make-up bag please?" I say with a little demand in my voice.

He hands me my make-up bag. I dig through it until I find my concealer. I begin my 'speech' by saying.

"Now this is for covering up anything from dark-under circles to hideous scars." I look at my dad to check if he is listening. Shockingly he is.

"This one is my skin tone," I say as I hover my hand in front of my face. "This one may work for you but your skin tone isn't as light as mine, so you may have some issues." My dad laughs. "Don't I already have some issues?" He asks pleasantly. "Well it isn't that hard to deny." I say with a smile plastered on my face.

We hug as Carole and Finn walk in and my dad takes his chair next to Artie in the corner. Carole handed me a mug of Hot Chocolate to make me feel better and kissed my fore-head. It's so sweet how we only knew each other only a couple weeks and she already taken me under her wing and is acting like a mother to me.

"Thank you Carole, for everything you did." I tell her doing the 'eye-thing' once again.

"Well really it isn't any biggy. Finn is a lot worse than you." She says smiling over at Finn making sure she didn't hurt his feelings.

"It's true brother." Finn speaks up. "I'm taking this as a compliment." I say looking over at Blaine who is just smiling at me in the corner.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note- Well thank-you 676 viewers for well, viewing my writing. And a shoutout to beefers for telling me to keep going. It was very sweet. And if YOU are reading this right NOW. Here's a smile for you- :)**

Me and Blaine just continue smiling at each other and everyone else just froze. Or at least they did in my mind. And then everyone left, except my dad and Blaine's parents. They were probably confused, did we really love each other that much? Enough to confuse our parents?

Then our stare-lock breaks when Blaine stands up looks at my dad then his dad and runs out crying. As he leaves I yell,

"BLAINE ANDERSON!" mostly because I didn't want to be left alone in here with them. Blaine's parents leave to go search for him then it is just me and my dad.

"So, you really love that Blaine kid?" He asked, even though we both knew the answer. "Yeah, we are meant for each-other and we both know it." I could see tears form up in my dad's eyes. I felt bad.

"Yeah, he is a good kid. I had a talk with him. He said the same about you." He told me in-between sniffles, but he kept it together.

"I know, I told you." I say as I smile at him. I knew he couldn't hold it together any longer so he left and I was left alone. I picked up one of the Vogue's Finn got me and began to read it in the room alone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note- I'm now up to 750 views! Oh. My. GOD! I've only been writing for, less than a month. Thank-You beefers for writing a really, really, nice review! Here is a smile for you! :) There is smut in this chapter for those gross little perv's, and then some. ;)**

It has currently been a week since any Hummel and/or Hudson has been in the hospital! With the exception of Finn taking the free lollipops.

And Blaine has been staying over my house to check on me when no-one is home. And we really just watched movies and drank hot cocoa. Blaine wasn't ready for the next step in our relationship, yet I was.

So once I made up all the courage I could possibly gather, I just simply asked him, "Maybe we can grind with clothes on?" and regretted ever word as is skimmed past my teeth.

Blaine's eyes sparkled and he was full of energy. "Well, I suppose that isn't really a far leap in our relationship." He said winking at me. "I'll take that as a yes." I say pulling him on top of me and kissing him deeply. He was shocked at first but then came into the rhythm. We weren't really thrusting, we were both new at this anyways, it was more like doing the dance move 'worm' on top of each other.

We were moving though. I had a terrible erection now. I'll need to put lotion on after words. But then, I felt something, Blaine's-and my- touched. My heart melted, but yet it felt so good, I felt my erection grow. But now since I knew, and he knew. We both looked at each-other with a scared look in our eyes. Then he came-up with another step we could take in the same day! He suggested,

"Maybe we could grind in only our underwear?" Then his eyes darted down to my skinny jeans. I shouldn't judge because I did the same thing. Then out of the blue, Blaine said, "May I do the honors?" Oh my fuck he would be that close to my- I knew I had to respond soon so I replied, "Only if I have the privilege as well?" I knew by the excited look in his eye we had the same thoughts. "Deal!" Blaine said a bit too excited, but who the hell really cares?

We just stood there like two perverts staring at each-others dicks, watching them grow like a chia pet as we caught each other peeking. I couldn't wait any longer. "Ladies first." I said as I looked at him, waiting.

"Okay." He said. He sat down on his knees so would be level. But his mouth was right there and I could imagine what would be possible. He obviously did his research on 'turn-ons' so he began attempting to un-button it with is hands, which were too sweaty from the heat in the room previously. I had the same problem. He attempted one more time and he bit his bottom lip as he concentrated. He watched it grow. Now this is what really shocked me. He used his mouth to unbutton the top button, and thank the lord, I was wearing button sealed pants. He would have to do that the whole way down. My erection grew every unbutton he did, and so did his. But what would he say as it slid out because it was just- then he undid the last button and in practically flew out. His eyes lit up like a kid getting a puppy on Christmas day. Then to both of our surprises he went out and rubbed it. I was the only one without pants on now. It was by turn now but when he stopped I gasped and then moaned, "Blaine, god, please don't stop." I said practically begging him to make me come. I knew this moan before, when I masturbated, I was halfway there. He looked up with eyes shocked. Then he teased me, "My turn." He said as he raised his eye-brows and he knew what buttons to push. He bit his bottom lip and my heart just, hardened like my, well y'know. My hands were sweaty, mocking Blaine's but I figured, he could choose. "Mouth or hands?" I ask. Without anytime thinking he said, "MOUTH!" practically pleading me.

"Okay Blaine, I got it." I said with shock in my eyes. I nibbled on the button as I noticed Blaine's bulge. Same as me, as I undid the zipper, His thing flew out. Well since he said mouth, I put his cock in my mouth. He was shocked, and I smiled. He moaned, "Oh, my god Kurt. It feels." He said gasping. Then he said, "Let's fuck."

**Author's Note- Smut will be in the next chapter, obviously, I love all my views, It makes me happy, and the suspense here. Girl.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note- I have 809 views! How did I go from 750 to 809 IN ONE SINGLE DAY?! Thank-you guys! And special-thanks to LuigiMc1997 for writing yet another sweet review. And thanks to her cats, Kurt and Blaine for not only having the cutest names in the world, they are all well. [Smut Chapter is Next Chapter! Sorry, I know I lied.] And without further ado,**

"You sure?" I ask. Then he gasps because my hand just held his dick. "If you are." He said pasting a sexy smile on his face. I look deeply into his brown eyes as I pull out the lube and condoms.

"Well someone came prepared." He said wincing at the things I pulled out.

"Just want to make sure everything's right." I say using hand gestures between words.

"Ready Kurt? How do you want to start?" Blaine asks making sure he knew what I wanted to do.

"Maybe start like we did before and who ever says- "Let's Fuck" first has to top." I say with an evil look in my eye.

"Look's like I'm bottoming." Blaine says with a smirk on his face. I just raised an eyebrow and pulled him closer to me. We kissed each other fully and tenderly. I wrap my legs around his waist and then bit his bottom lip, probably forming a new- Blaine pulls me onto his lap, and yep, he has one. He lowers his hands to my waist, but not to my butt, teasing me and you can guess what formed. Well since this is the teasing game, I kiss his chest and then I continue with a line of kisses right up to the beauty mark that formed on his inner thigh. And he probably I was going to suck his dick, which formed a nice new and ripe red erection. I pull back arms crossed with the glare in my eyes. He looked up at me, "Oh, Mr. Hummel" he said licking his bottom lip and shaking his head. "Better watch out! Tease Train is coming to your town."

I just smirk at him with dreamy eyes, a smile, and my head rested on my hand. Blaine couldn't just sit there and look at him naked. So he goes on top of him and we move around until we find the perfect spot where our erections meet and we have that tingly feeling up and down our spine. He stops there and just kisses me.

"I couldn't be mad at you forever, Kurt Hummel." He says looking directly in my eye. "Well, you are the love of my life." I say giving him a hug. Then Blaine says- "Let's Fuck, even if I have to top." He says with a smirk already applying the lube to his fingers. This was my first time, and I was hesitant at first, but…

I spread out my legs in a perfect 'v' shape. He looks up at me with a smile and then he whispers, "Tonight, I'm going to make you scream my name." I take a gulp, practically swallowing my pride. Until Blaine says, "But not now, because I just rode the tease train down to Hummel Town." I look at him with anger, "Mr. Anderson, tonight….you won't know what you are going to get." I say biting my bottom lip.

"I'm going to shower now." I say as I stand up and slut walk right out of the living room, naked and all. Casually Blaine followed me, but once I got into the bathroom I didn't close the door. Just turned on the water. Blaine took this as a sign….


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note- Note- (SMUT CHAPTER(s)!) Well now I have 842 views! Thank-You lots! 3 Shout-Outs to beefers for telling me my smut is good, thank you! And shout out to LuigiMc1997 for being upset I updated without them here. Don't fear to follow, review, or favorite! I luff you guys! 3**

Blaine marched into the bathroom as if he owned it. He hopped into the shower and I stood there shocked, erection growing. So, I pushed him against the wall and made-out with him, our erections touching. Then our eyes met deciding it was the right thing to do. We turned off the water and shut the door. We both went into the bathtub and closed the curtain for extra privacy. We made out there naked, as Blaine is atop me our erections touching.

"Love you Babe." Blaine whispered into my ear between gasps. I kiss his inner thigh. "Love you too." I say whispering back at him. I rub his dick slightly as it turned red. We kept doing that pattern for a matter of time until Blaine said, "I'll top." As he pulls out what he calls the 'supplies' we will need. Just one final step from baby-penguin to mammoth. He takes the lube and squeezes it out as if it were toothpaste, onto his fingers. I didn't take this as a sign to spread my legs. So when he told me to spread them I blushed. After I was done being a tomato, Blaine slid one finger in slowly and bitch, that shit felt nice. He looked up at me for reassurance as he slipped in another finger. I gasped, and then said, "I really want you inside me, like now." And Blaine smirked. He slid in the last finger clenching so he hit my prostate. I moaned, "Blaine, ooh, baby don't stop it feels so good." And now turning back on that, I think it was my sex ego talking there.

He slid them out slowly and then asked me if I wanted to prepare him. Without second guessing I didn't turn him down. I applied the lube to his dick and slipped on the condom in record time. I guess I just wanted him. He smirked and moaned as I applied the products.

Then I spread my legs. It was about to go down, the transformation. He aligned up with me sweat beading down his neck. I broke the tension, "Blaine, if you don't want to do it then-" I was instantly interrupted with a kiss. And this kiss was sweaty, hot, and sexy.

He then said "I just don't want to hurt my sexy, beautiful, SEXY, did I say sexy?" He smirked as a blushed.

"I love you too sexy beast." I said biting my bottom lip. He once again aligned up with me. "Okay Kurt, I'm entering." He said slowly sliding his dick inside of me.

I gasped. He knew he was teasing me. I moaned. "Faster." In between gasps.

He slid up to my, 'fuck button' I moaned. "BLAINE! Oh my god. Blaine." As I sweated. He smiled at me loving me moaning his name. This time he made sure he hit my fuck button with his hard big ass dick.

I held it in and he could tell, I bit down on my bottom lip so hard it nearly bled. Then my erection was ready to burst. I was going to come. Then when he stopped near the beginning. I let out a breath and gasped. Then he started to rub my dick and enter. I moaned and yelled, "Blaine! Blaine! Oh my fuck god please don't stop! I love you so fucking much!" We both knew I was about to come. I felt it growing inside of me the heat in the room made every part of me sweat and I tightened in on Blaine down there.

I let out a small scream. "Blaine! I think I'm about to come." I said as I moaned. He then replied, "Come for me Kurt, all over me." He said raising his eyebrows.

He then started to suck my dick and oh my fuck I turned to some sort of liquid from how much I melted. I knew and he knew I was about to come so he stopped sucking and hit my fuck button again and then he went in faster and faster and kept rubbing my dick in between all of that.

"BLLLLAINEEEE!" I screeched as I came. After I came we all knew he had to come too. Blaine had a satisfied look on his face. He came out of me and I groaned. He looked shocked.

I rubbed his cock and then I started by his feet and I trailed my fingers up to his ball sacks.

I flicked one as I sucked on the other. He was sweating, he was secretly loving it he moaned then gasped. "Kurt Hummel, all I beg you is to not stop that feels…" Then his erection was bright red. So then I sucked on that as it grew in my mouth. "Oh my god! KURT!" He said as I sucked. Then as I rubbed it and pumped it a little as a tease he came, but when he came, it wasn't as bad as me.

"Oh Kurt. Just fuck me. Put your big ass dick inside of me. You can even take the back- KUUUURTTTTT!" And then he burst. Full of sweat. Out of breath.

My parents weren't coming home. Either was Finn so we laid there full of cum and slept. Until tomorrow…..


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: OMG GUYS! Last Night I checked my views, 880 now this morning I have 1,055! That's a HUGE difference. Thanks Lots! Shout Out to beefers for encouraging me to continue and LuigiMc1997 for writing bunches of reviews! Those two people are epic. :D **

I knew my dad would be home early the next day, yet I guess what me and Blaine did erased my memory partially because I forgot to smuggle him out and clean myself up so my dad wouldn't know what happened but no, Burt Hummel has to catch me do everything.

So while be and Blaine were sleeping in the bathtub my dad hand to use the bathroom, so he walked in here ready to do his business until he heard Blaine groan in his sleep. He opened the curtain scared of this unfamiliar voice when he saw me and Blaine naked covered with cum. He was scared to death he called in Carole and Finn. "I think they raped each other to death." He said with tears in his eyes.

Finn's eyes grew wide. "I don't think I can ever un-see _that._" I let out a groan and stretched my arms. My eyes fluttered open, and then grew wide as I closed the curtain. I blushed and cried, not sure whether to be embarrassed or ashamed. Blaine awoke to me crying. We were still covered with cum and naked too so everyone knew what we did. I forgot everyone else was there when Blaine squeezed my waist.

"What's the matter bae?" he asked hugging me. I wept some more. "I don't know. But my dad." I took a deep breath getting myself together. "He saw us in here cum-covered and naked." Blaine's eyes grew wide as he shuffled around. We heard whispering on the other end of the curtain. Blaine popped his head out of the curtain. "Can we have some privacy to clean up?" then Finn said, "We already see all that you have to offer." He blushed and I just smirked. Finn always knows what to say. Burt was furious with rage. "You get out of my fucking house and don't come back. You took my son's virginity." Blaine was startled. I peeped up, "Dad, please." Tears formed in my eyes. Blaine said "Won't do it again!" really quickly then came to confort me. "Kurt, Baby." He said as he pat my back. "It's okay….Everything will be okay." I just sat there and let him comfort me and let the tears pour out of my face.

**A/N Just wanted to update. Sorry it is mad short. I luff my viewers! Thanks for reading it!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Hello Peoples! I have a question for you! Should I start a Troyler Fan-Fiction? [Troyler= Troye Sivan and Tyler Oakley] So? Yeah. Thanks for allowing me to have 1,138 viewers too! And thanks to LuigiMc1997 and beefers for reviewing they wrote like at least 6 reviews. SMILES GO AROUND TO ALL! :)**

Blaine was comforting for like 15 minutes until Burt said, "Well? Get out of my house! And Kurt." Tears started to well up in his eyes. "If you don't like my decisions you shall leave too." I began to cry but no one comforted me they just left me in the bathroom to cry. Or at least I thought they did. I felt Finn's arm on my back. He said, "Brother. It'll be ok." I smiled at him while he was sitting on the edge of the bathtub. "I suggest you don't come in here." I said gesturing at the cum. "Yeah…wasn't planning on it." He said with a smirk. "I just don't get it. When he caught you and Rachel…" I said as he took the hint. "Well, for one thing I'm not _his_ son. Well like I am but he didn't create me like he did you. Part of him is in you. You can't change that." He replied. I started to cry some more. "But Blaine's my soul mate. Me and Blaine know that. I can barely go through school without him" I said in between sniffles. Finn was trying to figure out something to say but he was at a loss for words. Then he finally spoke up, "I'm going to go talk to Burt." And it wasn't like in a chatty tone it was in a serious _we need to talk_ tone. "Wait Finn!" I managed before he left. He gave me a questioning look the look that says- What? "Thanks. For being here for me." I peeped out. A smile was applied to his face. "Y'know what they say, brother-from-another-mother" He said loudly so Carole would be proud of him. "Well, I'm going to clean up." I told him. I went to my room and noticed Blaine sitting on my bed his head in his hands. He was weeping, mourning. But not just crying. I sat down next to him softly and he didn't notice I put my hand on his back and his head perked up. He knew it was either Finn or I and my hands were way to small and soft to be Finn's. He smiled at me. I kissed him on the forehead and began looking for clothes. I pulled out my Morning Saturday Outfit. He smiled as he saw all the labels I had in my closet and on my dresser. I took my make-up bag and then asked, "Does Burt know?" I looked at him with questioning eyes as he shook his head. I smiled at him, "Finn's going to talk to him. I told him we were soul mates." My eyes began to flutter. He rested his head on his hand and gazed at me. "I'm going to get ready, you need extra clothes?" I asked politely. I knew I had that outfit when I pretended to be like Finn. He smiled at me. "Yeah but, I wouldn't-" I cut him off as I pulled out the 'pretend-to-be-Finn' clothes. He put them on and then looked over at me for approval when I heard Finn and Burt yelling at each other. I quickly put on some clothes and I ran into the kitchen where Carole began to make eggs, but was too scared to continue. The things people's eyes tell you. My bubble was boiling and ready to pop. Then when Burt yelled, "Blaine doesn't even matter." My bubble was burst at the seams. I yelled, "SHUT UP!" And everyone, now I mean _everyone_, gave me shocking eyes. Finally, I have the floor. "Burt, when you found mom or Carole, how'd you feel?" I said with my hand on my hip as Blaine peeked his head out of my room. Burt glared down at the floor. "I felt as if I found my other side." He said as Carole placed here hand on her heart and swooned. "Well, that's exactly how I feel about Blaine." This time Carole _and_ Blaine were swooning. Carole spoke up, "Burt let's talk in the other room." As she gestured him out into the living room. Finn stood there frozen in shock. I patted his back, "That's how it's done." I said as I left the room.


	23. Chp 23 AN

**A/N: Guys, I think I'l continue. But as you wait click on my name for other stories and/or One Shots. [Shameless Promotion] I'll start school in 10 days! So expect updates oh-so often! **

**-Follow**

**-Review**

**-And**

**-Favorite**

**-It means lots!**

**-Also**

**-I **

**-Could**

**-Use**

**-Some**

**-Prompts (for upcoming stories!) ;) Thanks for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: So Guys, I know I hadn't updated, and for that some may never forgive me…..but then I have at least 2-3 readers who would be willing to stick with me the whole way! I love you guys, so I'm continuing! Also, thanks to beefers, luigimc1997, and a Guest who commented really great things that make me happy! So hat's off to them, and all my glorious readers who been reading my fanfic. :)**

I caught up with Blaine after my little 'sass' moment in the kitchen. He was silently applauding and I bowed. I walked into my room, the current room Blaine was standing in, and he wrapped me into a hug. Wait, no, the correct term would be, slowly killing squeeze which left you purple. As he was recoloring my face, he was kissing me as much as he could. I let out a small gasp, and then he noticed he was killing me, not in the good way either. He backed away as his hand flew over his mouth in shock. He started mumbling something like, "I'm sorry. I'm " I just hugged him and said, "I love you!" basically because I didn't know what else to say. Blaine replied with, "I LOVE YOU TOO!" Returning the hug. Our door was wide open and we heard a knock on the wall next to it. We both turned towards the door in shock, as Burt stood there his hands in his pockets and looking down at the floor.

"Kurt, I'd like to talk to you." Burt managed to mumble. Blaine turned to leave as he kissed me as if it was the last time. My heart dropped, was it really….goodbye? Burt whipped his body around and looked at Blaine. He called out behind him not sure how far he was, "Boy! You come back here! I need to talk to both of you!" Burt called. Blaine blushed as he walked back in taking his spot right next to me. Blaine said, "Yes Sir…uhh, I mean, Mr. Hummel!" I just smirked at the tension between Blaine and my dad, forcing a giggle down. My dad seemed pretty amused as well, and he just smiled at Blaine. My dad then spoke up, "Call me Burt. I need to ask you guys some questions. Like an interview." Blaine and I shared a loving glance. Our eyes met, and our hearts fluttered back up to their rightful spots. We were allowed to be together. I made a note-to-self in my brain to thank Carole, by taking her shopping or such.

I turned back to my father and simply said, "First Question?" as me and Blaine fell onto the bed our knees not even an inch apart. My dad smirked as he saw how comfortable I was. He let out a sigh and said, "Okay, first question. On a rate from 1-10 how happy does each other make on another?" Me and Blaine exchanged glances. At the same time we both said, "10".


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I'm updating again. Because I felt bad for not updating in a while. Well, another chapter! School starts in 2 days….:/ So, not that much updates but like 1 everyday? Maybe? And thank you to EVERYONE, who followed, viewed, reviewed, and favorited! And thanks to LuigiMc1997 + beefers + and that guest for supporting me! Let's continue…..**

I looked at Burt, whose eyes were glazed, and ready to tear. He then whispered, "So, beautiful…"

Blaine smiled, and the sighed, "Yeah…." As he looked at me. I flushed red, from my chin to my ears.

I looked down at the floor, waiting for the next question to be told.

We sat there on the bed, until my dad finally said, "I think you should be together. You guys are really perfect together." I really think I couldn't be smiling any more than I already was. Blaine hugged him first and then I wanted to give him my hug next, because I was going to whisper something in his ear.

I hugged him and whispered, "Love you TONS! You are my favorite male in this whole world!" My dad's lips curled up to form a smile. Blaine just stood in the corner patiently.

-Time Break-

Blaine, My Dad, and I all just sat in my room playing 20 questions. And actually, my dad is asking Blaine some weird ass questions. For example, he said, "Okay, Blaine. How old were you when you lost your virginity? And How long ago was that?" But the weirdest part was when Blaine said, "17. Last Night in your bathroom." Me and Blaine just giggled, since we already knew we were both virgins before we did it. But my dad kept looking between me and Blaine. Probably sensing the sexual tension.

Finn walked into our room, and honestly, it sucks having to share a room with _him._ I never have any privacy to make my clothes. I don't care about him seeing me and Blaine have fun. Finn just walked in like everything was usual hopped on his bed put his laptop on his lap, and then he looked shocked.

He just sat there staring at us, with shock in his eyes. I whipped my head around and asked, "Yes?"

Finn shook his head back to reality, and just said. "No. Wait, What?" I just shook my head and turned back to the game until Carole came in, smiling as much as ever, to tell us dinner was ready.

We all sat down and ate dinner, even Blaine since my dad wanted him to feel the family experience. Since during our game we found out he only lives with his Mom, who never even there, she is always at the club. He told us she works as a hooker, and Bartender. The only thing she really does is supply food in the cabinets for Blaine to eat. And then purchases wine bottles that transform to empty and clutter the floor, which Blaine has to clean up after he returns from school, and work.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I'm updating again. Because I felt bad for not updating in a while. Well, another chapter! School starts in 2 days….:/ So, not that much updates but like 1 everyday? Maybe? And thank you to EVERYONE, who followed, viewed, reviewed, and favorited! And thanks to LuigiMc1997 + beefers + and that guest for supporting me! Let's continue…..**

After everyone finished eating, Blaine and I took the job of cleaning up the dishes and washing them. Kurt always took this job, because he always had to make sure the plates were clean to his standards, not Finn's. Blaine decided to help him with this job because, well, DUH they're boyfriends.

Finn took the job of putting away the food. And Carole and Burt took the job of going to the bedroom. If you know what I mean…(*cough* sex *cough*)

Finn cleaned up the food really quickly, before I even described to Blaine how I want the dishes cleaned. Before Finn left the kitchen he patted Blaine's back and said, "Hang in there buddy." Blaine giggled as I shot evil glares to Finn as he walked out of the kitchen, not giving a fuck.

"You got it?" I asked Blaine, who was staring at me with his head on his hand. I honestly didn't know what was going on so I just stood up and brought the dishes to the sink. Blaine snapped back into reality, and began bringing me dishes, pans, and cups from the table for me to wash. We were making great time until…..

"Last Plate!" Blaine yelled across the room. I smirked and re-rolled up my sleeves, because they were beginning to fall down around my wrists. Blaine walked over to me and put the last plate in the sink. When, I thought he turned around and sat down, he wrapped his arms around my waist. I gasped from shock. He wrapped his arms around me holding my hand and helping me wash the dishes like in those kind of movies. My heart melted with every touch. It was so romantic! But, my heart was puddle when he whispered in my ear, "I love you!" I smiled and flipped around so I can face him, I left the water running. I then said, "Love you too!" and then began studying his body. I quickly turned off the water and dragged him to the couch. Everybody was currently located in their rooms. I pushed him on the couch and then….

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry, I didn't update in a while! I try to update every day, but sometimes, I can't! So, Hope you loved it! **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: UPDATES ARE GOOD! So, I am UPDATING! And shout out to LuigiMc1997! Good luck in college. ;) And to beefers! Good Luck in your new school! Hope you don't die out there.**_** I know how school is..**_

**Also, I could use some new glee references, so you can write them in the reviews! [Inside Joke]**

**This chapter does have smut-ish. So for those who like and/or live for that type of thing, IT'S HERE! Let's continue,**

I pushed Blaine onto the couch and placed one of my arms on each side of him, so he would be trapped. Blaine gave me a seductive smirk. I looked him in the eye and bit my bottom hip roughly. "Well, I never saw this side of Kurt Hummel before." Blaine coughed out. I bit my bottom lip harder, it was red and puffy.

Blaine pulled me closer to hip and kissed me. He bit my bottom lip, as parts of it slipped through his teeth gaps. I licked his bottom lip as he moaned letting me into his mouth. As our tongues fought for dominance, Blaine's hands traveled down my back, and to my butt. He gave it 2 tight squeezes as I moaned into his mouth. 

I cupped his mouth with my palms and began to kiss him thoroughly. He began to gasp, which was then followed by a moan. Blaine's face was beginning to change from tan to red. Kurt knew at about this time it was time to detach the faces. We both sat next to each other our knees touching. Blaine put his hand on my upper leg, causing a clear, and visible erection to be formed. Blaine's eyes darted down there and he pasted a smirk on his face.

"May I?" Blaine asked. Being a gentleman was his specialty. I blushed. I feared if I said anything, well, it wouldn't be said, it would be whimpered. So, I took the safe route and just simply, nodded. Blaine popped the button on my jeans, and then shimmied them down to my ankles. I gulped. I knew it was my turn. My hands, being sweaty and clammy, managed to unbutton his jeans. But I knew the longer I took, the more that thing will grow, as if it wasn't big enough.

I tugged down his pants, and I swear I didn't do this on purpose, I also tugged down his boxers. He turned red, and gasped. He placed a hand over his mouth and then said, "Well, someone was eager." I blushed, and since I am like a human-snowman, I honestly think tomatoes weren't redder than me. Blaine reached out to caress my cheek which made me feel, more comfort. I finally said, "Sorry! I-I didn't really mean t-t-to" I pronounced my I's, t's and l's shakily. Blaine smiled. "I know. I know." He said which eased me to comfort. I guess I let out a breath of relief, because Blaine smirked and said, "Well, you're relieved. Eh?" I blushed. I figured I possibly couldn't blush anymore but when Blaine whispered in my ear, "You know you're cute when you blush?" I knew I blushed harder. Blaine pushed me down onto the couch and then kissed me. Not just like a kiss, more like a kiss in a fireworks shop that was on fire. Because, I'd be damned if fireworks weren't going off. Desperate for friction I buckled my hips and pushed up, our erections touching. Blaine gasped. Now this was getting real. Blaine _never_ gasps. I stopped kissing him for a moment. And just looked at him and said, "Did you just?" Blaine's hand covered his mouth. I shrugged and then pulled him closer. He continued to kiss me. We _literally _shrugged it off.

We detached as I rushed off to go grab lube and condoms from my desk drawer. Then it hit me, no like literally, Finn started to throw it to me. I held my hand over my mouth. He began studying my body and then covered his eyes. I looked down, shit! I was naked. "Well, I guess you are straight." I said as I ran off to Blaine who was lying down on the couch with a sexy look in his eyes. I almost fainted, I studied him until I saw his hands. Oh my fuck. **He was fingering himself. **I gulped down the huge lump in my throat. "Well someone couldn't wait. Could they?" I managed as I began looking _there_ dreamily.

**A/N: SORRY! No Smut! Next Chapter! I promise! I know I lied, I just want to dedicate a whole chapter to it. Things didn't turn out as I planned. Sorry those smutty peoples. **


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Updating once again! I think I might end at 30 chapters? So…yeah. And I think I shall have an updating song. That would be cool. :) Also, I recommend you watch the movie G.B.F. because it was AMAZING! It's on Netflix. Check it out! ;) Also, shout-outs to….Beefers, and LuigiMc1997. [SMUTTY SMUT SMUT CHAPTER] I am done with my rambles….**

Blaine smirked. We both knew what I was looking at. He snapped me out of it by pulling me closer to him. I looked up at him with a mix of scared or shocked eyes. He just kissed me which really brought me back to reality. I pulled closer to him by using the one hand that didn't have the lube and condoms. I then pushed him onto the couch opening the lube and applying a devil-ish smirk to my face. His eyes darkened. I knew what this meant. We were going to do it. I figured, I'd go inside him this time, taking complete control, because he did it last time. So without any notice I lubed up my fingers and traced his hole, as a little tease. He knew what was coming to him. "Kurt! Please, put your fingers inside me!" Blaine said, it was clear he was desperate.

I nodded and slipped in a finger. I pushed it in and out, as Blaine moaned, groaned, gasped, and screamed in pleasure. "Kurt. Another finger! No! Let's FUCK!" Blaine moaned, well it was more like begging. I simply sighed and then said, "You need to be stretched. Mr. Kink." I ended that with a smirk, using a nice nickname for Blaine. Blaine groaned, until I added the next two fingers at the same time. He reacted to this with a "Ooh! Oh My God. It feels so godly." I just shook my head at this and began to prepare myself with a condom and lube.

I aligned with his hole, preparing myself to be inside of Blaine. My cock began to throb hard. I guess Blaine noticed the huge bump on the side of my dick, and how uncomfortable I began to be. He rubbed it nicely, actually so nice I had to beg him to keep going. He finally stopped, which bought me back to reality. My hand shot directly up to my mouth. "Oh my god Blaine! I'm so….._ashamed._ I'm sorry. I'm not a slut!" I began, and was cut off by Blaine's assuring hand on my cheek. "Don't Worry!" Blaine said re-assuring.

**A/N": GUYS SORRY THIS WAS ALL I COULD DO! SCHOOL STARTED TODAY! I'll write in in school next time. ;) Thanks for reading. Real Smut is next chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update in AGES! It's called school. But anyways, thanks to LuigiMc1997 and beefers for reviewing! [SMUT CHAPTER]**

I gulped. When someone tells you not to worry, it doesn't work. In fact, it makes it worse. Blaine spread his legs and rubbed my cock at the same time. Win-Win I suppose.

"Anderson. I'm entering in 3…2…1!" I practically yelled. Blaine giggled. "When you say things like that it makes me harder, and it makes me turned on by you more." Blaine said in one of those super sexy tones. I blushed a deep, dark shade of red. Blaine patted my cheek. "It also happens when you blush" Blaine answered in-between cheek pats. I blushed darker. I told my self I wouldn't speak because I knew, I _knew_ it would be at least 3 octaves HIGHER than usual. But, I guess my mouth had a mind of it's own at the present time. "Thank-You!" I said 10 octaves too high for me. Now you know how high that was. It was more like a squeak.

Blaine smirked. I was already deep inside him. "Kurt, would you mind moving around a bit? Beauty?" Blaine ordered. I nodded and began to thrust, as I swallowed Blaine into a kiss. Blaine had begun to moan directly into my mouth. I felt myself shiver as a reaction to his moaning. I began thrusting harder, making sure I hit his prostate every time. This was really taking a toll on me. Mostly, because the only athletics I did were Cheerleading, PE, and football for a day. A trail of sweat went from my neck to my lower back. "Kurt?" Blaine breathed softly. I raised my eyebrows. "Yes, Blaine?" I replied with a concerned tone in my voice. Blaine smiled. "I really love you." Blaine said emphasizing the word, 'really' in the sentence. I smiled back while I debated in my head what to say. I took a deep breath.

"Love you too." I replied. Blaine smiled harder and pulled me into an embrace. Meanwhile, I was still inside him. I pulled Blaine closer to me and locked lips with him, feeling his pre-cummed cock on my thigh. I trailed my hands down his sweaty back, our lips still locking, and kneaded his ass. Blaine gasped at first, but then began to moan. I bit his bottom lip and kneaded his ass at the same time. My actions were followed by another series of gasps and moans created by Blaine. Once I got bored with his ass, I moved my hands to the front of his body and cupped his balls in my sweaty palms. I flicked one and gave him a sexy glare as he began to moan. I disconnected our lips and bodies, and brought my face down so it was level with his pre-cum covered cock. I pumped it twice with my hands and then I popped it into my mouth. Blaine responded to this with an 'ooh!' I used my tongue and began to lick the throbbing erection on the side of his cock as it grew in my mouth, chia pet style. I allowed all of the cock into my mouth from the balls to the tip. I began to blow him, causing my cheeks to hollow. We both knew he was about to come. I began to hum. Blaine's head tilted back as he moaned and begged for more. I flicked one of Blaine's balls with my tongue. Blaine should be coming any minute now. So I wrapped my mouth around his stone-hard dick, covered with pre-cum. "Kurt!" Blaine yelled frantically. I felt my heart drop. I was scared. "Y-Yes? B-Blaine?" I stuttered questionly. Blaine bit his bottom lip. "I think I'm about to come." Blaine mumbled and then scratched his forehead. I grinned. "I know." I said applying an evil glare into my eyes. I began to suck on Blaine's cock some more. After a bit, Blaine tensed up, this was a sign which meant he was close. One little thing would cause him to come over the edge. So, I simply just hummed on his cock causing him to moan with pleasure. Blaine's back arched, "KURTTT!" he screeched as he came into my mouth. My lips were on the tip of his cock, ready to pop off so I could swallow his cum. But, Carole, Burt, and Finn all came into the living room after Blaine's screech session. They all stared at us with wide, questioning eyes.

It's official, my family is filled up to the brim, with cock-blockers.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating. I truly am. But this chapter I've been working on for a while. And I have a beta now! So Shoutouts to: LuigiMc1997 and beefers. **

I looked at Blaine, giving him a look that said, 'I'm sorry.' Blaine gave me a loving look which said, 'It's okay.' We both smiled knowing we can understand each other just my facial expressions.

Burt, my father, was the first to speak up. "Uhhhm….keep it down." Burt said scratching his head at the awkwardness. "Well I'm just going to.….." Burt said turning around and heading back to his room. Carole followed him, unable to speak at the awkward situation. Finn stood there longer because he just read a text and smiled, without a doubt it was from Rachel. He then looked up and turned around back into his room. Blaine and I just shrugged, and then began to crack up. Blaine mocked Finn and I just laughed leaning on the arm of the couch. Then out of NO-WHERE Blaine said, "Your Beautiful." I blushed. "No-one ever really called me that." I said looking down at the carpet. Blaine's hand tilted my head so I looked him in the eyes. "You're the most beautiful thing I ever laid eyes on….and I'm glad I did." Blaine said. I stared at him, my cheeks going from pink to red. Our eyes locked for a little while. I then blinked and blushed harder, focusing on the lamp. Blaine did the same a few moments after me. "I'm going to go shower, beauty." Blaine said as he walked towards the bathroom. I followed him shyly. Blaine placed his hand on the doorknob. He whipped around so we were facing each other. My face turned pale. I looked like a deer in headlights. Blaine smirked, he walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open. I gulped. I took a deep breath, walked into the bathroom. That's when Blaine saw me. Our eyes met for a split second. Then he hopped in the shower. I bit my bottom lip, debating my options. Blaine stuck a wet, soapy hand from the shower curtain, he then grabbed my cock, causing me to moan. He then stopped; out of the blue. I made my decision. I hopped into the shower and gave Blaine a devilish smirk. God Damn! The water was FREEZING. I turned off the shower water, and then plugged the drain. It was _bath time_. I turned the heat valve. I looked at Blaine, who was smiling at me. "Sorry the shower temperature wasn't warm for your NICE, PALE, BODY." Blaine said using his sexy tone for the last three words. I blushed as I poured in the cinnamon-vanilla bubble bath. "Thank You?" I said questionly. I was unsure if he was complementing ME or MY BODY. Blaine looked at me as if I grew a second head. "Babe. Was that a question?" Blaine asked with concerned-filled eyes. I looked at him with my 'bitch please' glare. "Were you complimenting ME? Or my flawless body?: I asked a I placed my hands on my hips. Blaine gave me a look of lust. "Did I mention it turns me on every time you're sassy?" Blaine said as he fluttered his eyelashes. My patience was LONG gone. I put my hand in the air as if I were a waiter holding a tray. "Well…?" I asked impatiently.

Blaine looked me in the eye very seriously. "I love YOU! Every last piece!" Blaine said staring at me through every word. I smiled. "I love every part of you too!" I said lovingly smooching him. Blaine smiled. "We should bathe now." Blaine said as he sat down. His back leaning on one side of the tub. I turned the water off and sat down opposite of him, facing him. "We should…talk!" I said as I crossed my legs, hiding my erection. Blaine nodded, agreeing with my idea. "So….are we like…." I started thinking of the appropriate term. "Boyfriends?" Blaine asked, finishing my sentence. "Yeah. Are we boyfriends?" I asked shakily, scared of the answer. Blaine bit his lip, keeping me in suspense. "Well…I wouldn't say that…." Blaine begun, until I cut him off. I began crying, I nearly jumped out of the tub. "KURT! I DIDN'T FINISH!" Blaine yelled softly as he gripped my arm. I looked at him with red, tear-stained eyes. "What? You're gonna lie?" I asked crying into my palms. "No. Everything I said and felt was REAL. I was going to say we aren't boyfriends. We're SOULMATES." Blaine said as he stared at the water glumly. My tears dried up in a snap. "Oh. Blaine!" I said as my arms wrapped around his neck. "YOU are just TOO GOOD for me!" I said as I repeatedly kissing him. I heard Blaine gulp. "Baby? What's up?" I asked as I sat down, facing him again. Blaine looked up at me with sad eyes. He'd been crying. "BLAINE!" I yelled, annoyed he wasn't talking. "Kurt." Blaine said softly, locking eyes with me. "I'm the one, who doesn't deserve." Blaine said as he looked at me with glassy eyes.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update. I hope you LOVED it! I hoped I keeped you in suspense. What do you think you happened? **


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:Okay Guys I know this took long, but this is my last update so I wanted to make it right! :'( Bye Guys! But I have a few one-shots up! Also, I'm starting a future fic! So see you there? Well for one last time…**

**_**I grew angry with Blaine. Was there something I didn't know?

"And why is that?" I asked making it _clear_ I was pissed. Blaine sighed heavily. This wasn't going to be good. "Because…..I want YOU to be as happy as possible. And frankly, I don't think I'm WORTHY or even CAPABLE." Blaine said resting his head on his hand. A small breath of relief passed my lips. "Blaine. I think you should know something the love of my life told me." I said looking at him. He looked up at me with a face expression full of gloom, preparing himself for what was about to hit him. "He told me to have COURAGE. It's been in my locker ever since." I said with a smile. Blaine looked at me with a confused face. "Wait. But _I_ told you that Kurt." Blaine said slowly putting the puzzle together. "I know." I said with a smirk as Blaine realized HE was the love of my life. "KURTT!" Blaine cheered, giving me a tight squeeze. "Yes, Blaine?" I asked, responding to his hug. "You should of just said it was ME!" Blaine said with a light, air-y, childish voice full of happiness. "Yeah…but that wouldn't have been as much fun." I said with a giggle. Blaine gave me a soft 'fake' punch. "I LOVE you to DEATH Hummel." Blaine said tackling me into a hug. "Same for you Anderson." I said with a wink.

**~THE END~**

**The Aftermath: 5 YEARS LATER.**

"Kurt?! Can I come in?" Blaine asked outside of Kurt's dressing room. "No! It's bad luck if you see your fiancé before the wedding!" I yelled from the other side of the door. I began to pace the floor in my pink sequin tuxedo. Today was THE DAY. We had legal rights, we were deep in love, and we had THE BEST venue, Dalton Academy. I closed my fist and the ring for Blaine was tightly enclosed. I knew he would love it! It's a black ring with a gold bow-tie in the center. Not traditional, yet neither are gay weddings. I sculpted my hair into a perfect quaff, then opened the door. Thank GOD know-one was there to be seen or see me. I ran to where the wedding would be held, where I first met Blaine. Cheesy Romantic, I know, just how Blaine is. Don't get me wrong though, he IS the romantic type. I was LATE! I knew I was late when I didn't see anyone outside my door. For the second time in my ENTIRE LIFE, I was late. I quickly took position behind the door where the wedding would be held. I met up with my grooms-maids there. I also met up with my 'Maid-of-Honor'. I was playing the 'bride' in traditional weddings, since I am the more femine one. The piano began to play a traditional, 'Here Comes The Bride.' We hired none othere than Mr. Shue himself to play the piano and it was BEAUTIFUL. Two men opened the door and I walked up the aisle, looking at the ground, feeling the pairs of eyes watching me. I felt the gold bowtie dig into my skin. I looked up and I saw Blaine, looking at me with his jaw dropped. I blushed. I finally reached the marriage podium, where Blaine was wearing a cute (and sexy) flower patterned suit. "BLAINE! I LOVE YOUR SUIT!" I whispered-yelled to Blaine as I stood in front of him. Blaine smirked. "I know, I love your outfit as well." Blaine said as the flower girl, Rachel and Finn's second child, walked up the aisle throwing RAINBOW colored flower petals; how gay, but I still smiled along with Blaine. The marriage-man began a speech on equal rights. But I just lost myself I Blaine's eyes, and zoned out. I 'zoned in' when he began saying "Do you, Blaine Anderson, take Mr. Kurt Hummel to be your legal, and lawfully wedded husband?" "Who wouldn't?" Blaine said scanning my body. I blushed and looked down at my shoes. "I take this as an 'I DO' Mr. Anderson?" The marriage-man asked not judging a bit. "You bet on it! I do!" Blaine said looking over at me with his goofy grin. "Alrighty then. Mr. Hummel, do you-" The marriage man was cut off my a frantic, tearful Kurt exclaiming- "I DO! I DO! I DO!"

Blaine choked a laugh. I punched him on his arm right there and then. "Well, without further ado- KISS THE GROOM!" The marriage-man said with pleasure. Blaine, grabbed my cheeks and pulled me closer, kissing me intently. I grew hard in that second, when I felt Blaine's cock rub on my knee. I may (or may not) have moaned into his mouth, I was lost in the moment. We unlocked and both blushed. "I pronounce you husbands!" The marriage man said throwing his hands in the air for celebration purposes.

**Author's Note: SORRY THIS WASN'T UP FOR 3 WEEKS! I had school, and my internet was down. There maybe one more chapter or and updated chapter of this for an 'Afterparty.' But I hoped you liked my fiction! I might be starting a new future one sometime this week. And I have one-shots posted. Bye!**


End file.
